


Some company for the sick

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: Sometimes, Ryan hopes that someone would take care of him and his dog when he was sick.And sometimes, that happens.





	Some company for the sick

_I’m dying._

That was Ryan’s first thought when he woke up. His head was acting like there was a tornado inside there trying to kill him.

_Ugh, I’m sick again._

That was his second thought. Even using his brain was painful. He opened his eyes to check the time, _shit_. He quickly got up even though that made his head hurt even more, and scrambled for his phone, sending a quick message saying _‘sick, don’t think can record today, sry’ _to the guys and then flopped back down to his bed. God, the sickness was worse than he thought, trying to not throw up. He turned around to look at Buddy, who was nudging his side expectantly. He would need to feed his dog and get to the doctor. He didn’t want to do either but he had to.__

__Sometimes, Ryan hopes that there could be someone that could take care of him and his dog while he was sick, but he knows that there wasn’t anyone and he would have to get over it by himself._ _

__Ryan remembered his Youtube channel, and was glad that he had already prepared a video for today, he doesn’t think that he could conjure up the strength to edit another video or even move around. He groaned, he would have to do it tomorrow though, and the sickness probably won’t go away for about three days._ _

__Ryan stood up with effort, holding onto the wall for balance. Buddy kindly nudging him, and he smiled at that. He rushed to the toilet bowl to throw up a moment later. This was going to be a horrible day._ _

__\---------_ _

__After finishing all the task, feeding his dog, scheduling the video, going to the doctor’s, telling his fans how horrible does he felt on twitter. He ate his medicine and fell asleep._ _

__Ryan woke up to the sound of urgent knocking on his door, and then it stopped. He rubbed at his eyes, the sickness seemed to have gotten worse instead of better. Did he imagined the knocking? The knocking came back. Nope, he didn’t. He grudgingly stood up and could feel the wave of nausea washed over him. Deciding that, whoever the person was, they could wait, as he rushed to the toilet again._ _

__He came back to see Buddy barking at the door and he could hear two voices from the other side._ _

__“Are you sure we should do this Jon? Ohm probably won’t like this.” A man’s voice said._ _

__“Hey, he could probably be dying and in need of our help here, he won’t mind this.” _Wow, thanks whoever Jon was._ His brain couldn’t think of anyone he knows that was named Jon at the moment._ _

__“Do you even know how to pick a lock?”_ _

__“I seen it on TV.” A loud groan was heard._ _

__Ryan opened the door to see two surprised faces. One of them was taller than him by a few inches, with a beard, his brain slowly registered that the guy was Cartoonz, Luke. The other was slightly shorter than him, with short black hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie and was trying to pick his lock? _Cartoonz called him Jon...Wait is this Delirious?!__ _

__“Wow, Ohm, you were not kidding when you said you are dying, you look very dead right now.” Yep, he recognized the voice, it’s the one and only Delirious. Why were they on his doorstep? Cartoonz must have saw his confusion and kindly explained to him._ _

__“Well, you didn’t reply to our messages for the whole day, neither our calls. So, Delirious was very worried about you and suggested that we have a trip to Chicago immediately.” Ryan checked his phone to see a bombard of messages and calls, _oops.__ _

__“Hey! You were worried too.” Delirious said, flustered. The guy bent down and started petting his dog. And Ryan suddenly realized that he slept for the whole day and hadn’t fed his dog. He ran back into his kitchen, or tried to, when he stumbled over his own feet and fell on the ground._ _

__Two people and a dog immediately rushed to his side._ _

__“Oh my God, Ohm you scared the shit out of me, I thought you fainted!” Delirious said, trying to help him up._ _

__“Yeah Ohm, what was so urgent that you have to leave us and rush to your own death?” Cartoonz asked._ _

__“I forgot to feed my dog.” Ryan croaked, great, he sounded horrible and his throat hurt._ _

__They dragged him to his couch. He was grateful but still was confused._ _

__“Now you sit down mister, we are here to take good care of you and you better not move an inch. Your personal caretakers, Jonathan and I, will listen to your commands and help you do whatever you want.” Luke said. He heard ruckus behind at the kitchen. Was Delirious trying to feed his dog? He doesn’t know, he only knew that he felt tired and Cartoonz went to help Delirious out._ _

__Apparently, Ryan had dozed off on the couch. He woke up to Buddy licking his face and a blanket on top of him. He didn’t have time to wonder whether Cartoonz and Delirious really did came to visit, because he heard their voices from behind._ _

__“Do you even know how to cook?” Cartoonz asked._ _

__“No, that’s why I brought you along.” Delirious said. He could chuckle if his throat wasn’t hurting so badly. He instead focused his attention on the little one in front of him._ _

__“Hey little bud, sorry that you didn’t get enough food these days.” Buddy barked once at him, probably saying _it’s alright, your friends gave me plenty just now_. He wagged his tail happily._ _

__“Buddy! Don’t wake up your...Oh you’re awake.” Cartoonz said, realizing that he was awake and petting his dog. Delirious came out, holding a bowl and a spoon._ _

__“Here’s some hot boiled canned mushroom soup.” Delirious said, putting it on the small table. Ryan sat up with the help of Cartoonz, and was met with a spoon of soup in front of his face. He immediately coughed when he drank a little of the soup._ _

__“Hey, Jon, don’t feed him stuff that’s so hot, blow a little before giving it to him,” Cartoonz said. Delirious seemed a little flustered at that._ _

__“Why can’t it be you feeding him?” Delirious asked._ _

__“I’m kinda helping him sit up so he won’t choke himself to death while drinking your soup.” He wanted to roll his eyes at that, but he was still busy coughing. Delirious seemed even more flustered, but blow at the soup anyway._ _

__“I’ll have you know Ohm, I never did this before for anyone, consider yourself lucky. Now, open up.” He said as he pushed the spoonful of soup into his mouth. He didn’t cough out his lungs this time, and Delirious continued feeding him until he finished the whole bowl. Then, he went to clean up the dishes, while he leaned on Cartoonz._ _

__“Feeling better?” He asked. Ryan nodded even though he still felt like shit, but it was still better than this morning._ _

__“Liar, I could still see that you look like shit, probably felt like it too.” Cartoonz shook his head. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He tried to drag him to bed again, but his legs felt too weak to move. Cartoonz then decided to pick him up, bridal style, to bed. In normal circumstances, Ryan would have freak out and then stop him, but he was sick and tired, he didn’t have the energy to care. The last thing he heard was Toonzy’s soft voice of “Sleep well, princess.”, then he fell asleep._ _

__\---------_ _

__“Wow, he is really sick.” Jonathan commented. “He didn’t even care that you called him princess and you picked him up bridal-style.”_ _

__“I told you it couldn’t have been just a cold if he cancelled our recording sessions.” Luke replied._ _

__“But I didn’t expect him to be this sick.” He muttered. “How can he survive with only him and his dog around when he’s this sick?”_ _

__“I don’t know. He probably doesn’t get sick this badly or got used to it.” Luke said, guessing that it was the later. Ohm liked to talk about how being alone without anyone to help had taught him a lot of things._ _

__“That’s...sad.” Jonathan said, looking down towards the door to Ohm’s bedroom._ _

__“Well, we’re here to help him aren’t we?” Luke said, trying to cheer his friend up. “Nurselirious and Doctor Toonz are going to nurse Ohmwrecker back to full health!” Jonathan laughed at that._ _

__“We gotta cook him the best dinner ever. But first, we gotta buy some ingredients for that. Ohm’s fridge has nothing at the moment.” Buddy barked at Jonathan, and he seemed to understand. “We also gotta walk the dog for Ohm, seeing that he couldn’t stay upright for more than a minute.”_ _

__\---------_ _

__Ryan woke up to the smell of something burnt this time. Was his kitchen burning down? He wanted to get up and check, but then Cartoonz came into the room holding a tray of food._ _

__“Hey, you are just in time. We made chicken porridge for you. Here sit up a little.” Cartoonz said and helped him sat up._ _

__“I think I can eat myself.” He said, feeling okay enough to do it._ _

__“Nope, let me do it. You are to do nothing until you are back in full health.” And he proceeds to feed him like Delirious did before._ _

__Ryan was too sick to give any response before, but now he felt very flustered looking at Cartoonz being so gentle and feeding him like a child._ _

__“Your face is really red, and you’re heating up too? Are you alright?” Cartoonz said as he placed his hand on top of his head. _Yes, I’m alright. It’s just because you are being too close and this is too intimate_. He didn’t say it out loud but nodded instead. _ _

__“What was that burning smell?” Ryan asked after finishing his porridge._ _

__“Oh, Jonathan burnt our dinner. So we are waiting for the delivery.” _Jonathan, right, of course they would call each other by their real name here._ Why was Ryan so caught off guard? _ _

__Ryan subconsciously leaned onto Cartoonz, he wanted some physical contact and he could totally blame it on the sickness. Cartoonz amazingly put an arm over him and pulled him closer._ _

__“Thank you, both of you. I would have never expected that our first time actually meeting together would be here, in my home, and me being sick.” Ryan said._ _

__“We are welcomed.” Delirious came into the room and said, grinning like a cat. “Luke had the most fun taking care of you anyway.” He then sat on the other side of Ryan, and Ryan actually liked that._ _

__“Nope, Jon had the most fun. Buddy likes him better anyway.” Cartoonz said._ _

__“Because I actually have a dog at home.” Delirious stated. Buddy then climbed to his owner’s lap, deciding to rest there. Ryan was happy in the moment._ _

__“I never had anyone except my sister who will take care of me when I’m sick. I kinda just got used to taking care of myself. But, you guys certainly made the day brighter.” He saw both of their charming smiles, and couldn’t help but smile himself. They talked about a lot of stuff, until Ryan fell asleep again._ _

__\---------_ _

__Ryan woke up happily the next day, the sickness finally out of his system. He was glad that he got over it so quickly, but also sad because that meant Cartoonz and Delirious were going to leave soon, after the job is done. They do have their own life to get back to._ _

__He got up to find the two of them sleeping soundly on both of his couches, and took a picture before waking them up._ _

__“Hey, I’m better already guys. You should probably go back home. Thank you for coming though, it was nice company.” Ryan said. He didn’t actually want them to leave, because he had enjoyed their company a lot more in person than in screen, but he didn’t want to disturb their own lives. He didn’t know that they thought the same too._ _

__“Welp, I guess this is goodbye Ohmie.” Cartoonz said, and hugged him._ _

__“Anytime you get sick again, call us and we will probably get on the earliest flight for you. Wouldn’t want you to die on us because no one’s there to help you.” Delirious said, and hugged him too. He should probably give more thought to the fact that they were willing to put down everything they were doing for him._ _

__“Bye, Luke, Jonathan.” He said. Luckily, they didn’t seemed to care about the name that much._ _

__“Bye, Ryan. Take care!” ,“Bye, Ryan. Don’t die on us!” , they said. Ryan saw them left and felt achingly sad._ _

__He looked at Buddy at his feet. Buddy nudged his leg, as if to comfort him. And then he reached down to pet the dog._ _

__He soon got a message from Jonathan._ _

___Hey u should probably live closer to us_ _ _

__Then another._ _

___Just so we could help whenever u get sick that badly again_ _ _

__Ryan smiled and sent back a message._ _

___I’ll think about it ;)_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D. Tell me if you see any mistakes! ^^


End file.
